


Which Time in Monticchiello?

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeg's Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipples, Old Married Couple, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “A thousand years, a thousand deaths, and you still have the most sensitive nipples of anyone I have ever had the pleasure of sleeping with,” Nicky accused, as just his breath ghosting over Joe’s chest sent him wriggling.“You haven’t had the pleasure of sleeping with anyone but me,” Joe replied, trying to be sullen, throwing up his elbows up in front of him defensively. But it was feigned sullenness, and an obviously sloppy defense, one that begged to be breached. He also winked, the bastard.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Maeg's Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956238
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	Which Time in Monticchiello?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 7 - Nipple Play

“A thousand years, a thousand deaths, and you still have the most sensitive nipples of anyone I have ever had the pleasure of sleeping with,” Nicky accused, as just his breath ghosting over Joe’s chest sent him wriggling. 

“You haven’t had the pleasure of sleeping with anyone but me,” Joe replied, trying to be sullen, throwing up his elbows up in front of him defensively. But it was feigned sullenness, and an obviously sloppy defense, one that begged to be breached. He also winked, the bastard. 

They were in a little hotel, well-hidden away in a tiny Tuscan town called Monticchiello. They were here for the annual play, in a sea of tourists, so, effectively anonymous. They had come to see the town’s performance nearly every year since 1971, when they first discovered the tradition existed. Now there existed a documentary film about the tradition (they skipped town the moment they realized there was a camera crew working), so the crowds in recent years were even larger. 

At any rate, the play itself wasn’t for a few days yet, and until then, Nicky had plans to ravish Joe in their tiny anonymous hotel room repeatedly (and get ravished in return, but only if they had time). And that meant romancing his nipples. He had very fine nipples, to be sure, dusky and pert, and they were desperately sensitive. 

“How do you wear shirts?” Nicky wondered, when Joe giggled helplessly again and slid back against the wall. Joe liked sleeping with his back to a wall, which betrayed him whenever Nicky teased him like this. “You sleep with your chest against my back.” 

“It’s only—only when you tease them,” Joe said, giddy. His smile was adorable, infectious, and Nicky loved being the cause of it. Joe was actually trembling, his noble warrior, trembling like it was his first time. 

Nicky wrestled Joe’s arms down and ducked his head to lick over one nub. Joe shuddered, whole body undulating. “ _ Nico _ . Please. Per favore, Nico.”

“I haven’t  _ done  _ anything, yet.” Nicky actually laughed, rare enough for him, but Joe did this to him, even after a millennia. “You don’t even know what you are begging me for.” 

“More of  _ that _ ,” Joe moaned, rolling onto his back. “I’ll come in my pants.” 

“Flattering if you did. I think you’re a little old.” 

Joe growled at that, wrestling Nicky over onto his back, but Nicky used that momentum to flip him over again, pinning Joe on the edge of the bed, that open-air space where he felt more unsteady. “Nico…” 

“Be good for me, Yusuf,” Nicky whispered, dropping a kiss to his neck, the center of his chest. He palmed the front of his trousers with purpose, and hovered with his lips over his right nipple, as yet untouched, but just as hard as its partner. Joe went still in anticipation, whining softly. “And I will make you come in your pants.” 


End file.
